Of Another World
by LunarFlare03
Summary: Basically, the story of my interdimensional traveling ocs experiences in the world of X-men: Evolution. Starts off rough, and I'm bad at summaries. :P
1. Chapter 1

Storm

* * *

The sky was gray and dreary showing the early signs of heavy rainfall to come.

Where was she?

She didn't have the strength to turn her head and take in her surroundings. He body felt numb and foreign. She couldn't move, only stare at the depressing sky above.

What happened?

She remembered being captured by a man she desperately wished she could oppose, but couldn't. A man who had hopelessly entangled her and her friend's destinies and then brought the hammer down upon them to suit his own self-satisfaction.

She remembered seeing blood, then feeling a searing pain ripping out her body like a savage animal trying to free it's self from a cage, and then darkness and silence.

She had died.

…

Then why did she see the sky now?

Raindrops started to fall from the dense gray clouds. She could see them. Hear the pitter patter of their messy landings. Feel the cool drops hit her body and roll down her skin.

She was alive, but how? Why?

"What are you doing out here in the rain, child?" The voice of an older woman drifted to her ears. A strong voice, with a hint of African descent.

Africa. Amala. Dead.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to remember.

She felt two small, yet strong hands slip under her shoulders and her knees. She was lifted from the ground. She expected to feel a slight bounce as someone walked away with her in their arms, but she didn't feel the rhythmic bounce of walking. She felt wind softly collide with her body, and warp around her and the person who held her. The feeling made her oddly calm and allowed her exhausted mind to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

She dreamt of flying.


	2. Chapter 2

Temporary Paralysis

* * *

She woke up from her dream to the sound of a husky deep male voice arguing with the strong feminine voice she had heard earlier.

"Why'd you bring her here?"

"I couldn't just abandon the girl in that storm, now could I?

"I don't see why not…"

"Logan!"

"What? She's a danger."

"Does she look dangerous to you?"

"You know what I mean… If she found out about us and this school there will be hell to pay!"

She kept her eyes closed and faked sleep, while listening intently on their conversation.

The familiar sound of a door opening and closing meet her ears, and she half wondered why she didn't hear any foot steps.

"Settle down you two. Our guest is awake." The new older voice spoke and she could feel their eyes on her.

She couldn't fake sleeping anymore, so she cracked open one eye.

There was a simple chandler hanging above her, just to the right of her vision. She was laying on a couch.

She opened both eyes and turned her head towards where she had heard the voices.

There were three people in the room. Two men and a woman.

The woman was of African descent like her voice had predicted. She had dark mocha skin and wore a white shirt and a long purple skirt. She had gray blue eyes, but the most eye catching feature she possessed was her long snow white hair.

One of the men in the room had a very muscular and manly build. He had blueish black medium lengthen hair that was fluffed up in the back. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and a very unhappy look on his face. She guessed that he was the owner of the deep husky voice she had heard. Logan.

The second man was bald and was in a wheelchair, which explained the lack of foot steps. He wore a black turtle neck and a dark green-beige coat over it, and black slacks. His dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with endless knowledge, and reminded her greatly of another set of brown eyes.

"What do we do with her, professor?" The younger, hairy man turned and questioned the disabled man.

"She may stay here if she wishes." The bald man smiled warmly at her.

"But-"

"You may rest your fears, Logan. She is a mutant, like us." The older man cut him off.

Mutant. She had heard the word before, it was used to refer to people who carried the mutant gene which allowed them to possess inhuman abilities. Like her. Like them?

She notice the man called professor nod at her, as if hearing her very thoughts.

Hearing her thoughts. Reading her mind. Was he psychic?

"Yes, my abilities allow me to move objects with my mind as well as communicate with the minds of others." He nodded and answered her unspoken question.

Minding reading and telepathy. Scott. Her brother. Gone.

She closed her eyes and forced the memories away.

Xavier could tell the brief flash of memories and the girl's expression that the child had gone through a traumatic experience.

"Can you move?" He changed the topic.

Move? She tried to get her body to move. At most, she could move her fingers. What was wrong with her body?

"Can you feel this?" The bald man had wheeled up to where she laid and placed his right hand on her ankle.

He squeezed lightly and she could feel the pressure on her skin. She nodded slowly.

"Temporary paralysis." The professor diagnosed her.

She was instantly relieved upon hearing the first of the two words. Temporary.

"Logan, please take her to one of the spare rooms so she may rest." Xavier spoke to the larger man and then promptly moved out of his way.

Logan nodded and lifted the young girl in his strong arms with ease. She was very light. He left the room and carried the girl up the stairs to the third floor. He stopped in front of a room labeled 310. He shifted the girl's weight to his left arm so he could open the door. Once inside, he set her down lightly on the full bed. He looked at her silently for a moment and she looked at him. He pulled the folded blanket over her lightly dressed body and then turned to leave the room. He paused at the doorway.

"Get some rest, kid."

Then he left and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy

* * *

At first there was only darkness. Then there was a face, a man's face.

He had coffee colored skin and dark soulless eyes. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember his name. She didn't want to remember.

He spoke in a deep and dark voice.

"You can't escape me."

His face, his voice, his words terrified her.

She woke up.

A dark room. Where was she?

She remembered Logan, the man called professor, and the African woman.

She stared at the ceiling for a minute as she remembered previous events.

Move.

She moved her fingers, her wrists, her elbows, her shoulders. Then her knees, her ankles, her toes. Then finally, her neck.

She could move again.

She slowly sat up in her bed, and she looked around the plain room.

Door, bed, nightstand, lamp, desk, wardrobe, window.

The window was covered by heavy curtains, but she could see small streaks of light find there way into the room.

She swung her legs over the bed and let her bare feet sink into the soft carpet.

She stood, wobbly at first, but she quickly remembered how to walk.

Strange. Her body felt different. Lighter, stronger. Her senses were heightened. Her movements were more graceful and precise. She felt…. powerful.

She moved to the window and drew the curtains.

The scene beyond them was the most beautiful she had ever seen.

A beautiful large fountain was the centerpiece. Intricate stone pathways laced around the fountain with perfect symmetry. Fresh green grass sprouted around the trails. Occasional trees and benches dotted their way across the landscape. The artistic scenery was framed by tall, black, metal fences, lined with bushes decorated with colorful flowers in full bloom.

But it wasn't the yard's exquisite landscape that lured her admiration, it was the occupants of the scenic environment that she marveled.

They were kids, ages ranging from twelve to eighteen, and they were playing and laughing.

They were mutants. It was obvious. They were openly using their powers to prank, help, charm, comfort, and amuse one another.

They were happy. Free.

Just watching them made her smile.

Smile.

The action felt so strange and new. She felt like she hadn't smiled in a long, long time. It felt good.

She moved from the window to the door. She exited the room and was now standing in an empty hallway. Left or Right? She went left remembering that the stairs would be in that direction. She made her way down two flights of stairs. She recognized the room she now face, the room she once occupied. A living room, she gently placed her hand on one of the couches that furnished the room, the same couch she had once found herself immobilized in.

What is this place?

"The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning." A familiar voice answered her unspoken question.

She whirled around to see the man in a wheelchair that she had previously meet.

"My name is Charles Xavier. It's nice to see that you are up and moving." Xavier greeted the girl.

She nodded and then an automatic introduction escaped her lips, "I'm Vanessa Haven."


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus

* * *

He woke up from a dreamless sleep.

He was mildly surprised when his eyelids opened to reveal a natural rock ceiling, but he quickly remembered devastating events that had lead to his current situation.

He had lost everything, and now he was living in a cave.

He tried to look on the bright side:

He wasn't dead, injured, or disabled.

His settings were heaven in comparison to the battlefield he had previously occupied.

And there was a decent chance he wasn't alone in all this.

Levi, he could be lost in this new world as well. Maybe the others too.

Others… Homer. Lady. Birdie. Ishmael.

Relic.

He gulped, the horrifying scene of the great man's death replayed in his mind.

Relic, their leader, a man who seemed to know everything about everything despite his young age, was gone forever. Destroyed from the inside out by the great power he possessed.

He sighed, he didn't want to think about it.

He stretched and exited his primitive dwelling, and looked up at the sky. Cloudy.

He had discovered, when he first arrived in this curious world, a town not too far from the forest his stoney home was stationed in. The town was only an hour walk away through the dense coniferous vegetation. The town wasn't very large, and was only occupied by a few hundred residents, which meant he stuck out like a sore thumb, an outsider.

He was a foreigner… in more ways than one.

First, he was visually eye catching and not exactly in a good way. His spiky black hair, pale skin, and dark clothes weren't really the problem. It was his accessories that drew unnecessary and unwanted attention. He most likely had a piercing on every single appendage that a human could possibly pierce without looking completely ridiculous, and excluding any inappropriate places. Meaning his junk and nipples were untouched by any metal studs or rings. He also hadn't pierced his nose, and he wasn't really into corset piercings or having little monkey bars climb up any of his limbs. The jewelry wasn't his way of being fashionable or rebellious, the small metal embellishments were solely for protection. If they made him look like a badass on the side, so be it.

Second, he couldn't exactly mentally connect with any of the people he meet in this new realm. The people here were spoiled and walked around with their heads in the clouds because they could afford to. He could never relate to their state of mind, he knew more war, death, and pain then all of them combined. He had spent everyday wondering if he would live to see the next. They were clean and he was dirty. He had blood on his hands, sure it was necessary for his own survival, but nothing could ever soothe the dull ache that now lurked at the bottom of his heart.

The last thing was the matter of his godlike abilities. He could move, bend, and manipulate metal at will. He was powerful compared to the weak humans that walked the streets around him. His powers were both a gift and a curse. They made him strong, but they also made him a target.

He had reached his destination, a small town called Dupont.

"Hey, you!" A loud voice drew his attention.

He turned to face a group of five, well-built, teenage boys who stood behind him with intimidating body language.

He stared at them apathetically for a moment before turning his back to them and continuing he journey towards the town's only grocery store.

A large hand shot out and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Hey, I'm talking to you." The same voice spat out.

"Let go of me." He shifted his head slightly so he could glare at the boy in the letterman's jacket out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't belong in this town, ya freak!" The leader of the group of boys warned him, but didn't release his grip. His comment may have gained him comedic points from his posse, but his target was not amused.

"Let go of me, or else." He added on to his previous statement darkly.

The boy sneered and tightened his hold, "Or else wh-"

The boy's words were cut off when a strong fist collided painfully with his face. The boy hit the sidewalk hard. Bloody and unconscious.

"Ben!" The other four members of the group gathered around their fallen leader.

"Wuss." The boy covered in piercings had honestly expected a bit more of a fight.

The other four boys immediately pounced on him upon hearing his demeaning comment.

A large street brawl. Police sirens. Arrested.

He sighed as he laid on the uncomfortable small bed and stared up at the flickering fluorescent light on the ceiling of his newest home, a small cell in the local police station. He was instructed that he would be held there until they could identify him. He knew they wouldn't be able to. He heard heavy footsteps round the corner towards his direction. Probably, the chief come to tell him that they weren't able to find anything on him. The footsteps stopped in front of his human cage. He didn't bother to look at the officer.

"Magnus Wright, your cousin is here for you."

Magnus immediately sat up and stared at the officer who had now swung open his cell door.

He wordlessly followed the officer, his mind was racing. Cousin? What cousin? Who is this cousin guy? But the most prominent question in his head was, How did this guy know my name? He had been stubborn enough not to give his name to the police when they asked. Sure, the last name was wrong because he didn't possess a surname, but the first was actually his real name.

They turned a corner and he immediately spotted the two men in the main lobby of the station. The police chief and…

"Levi." He breathed.

"It's nice to see you aren't causing too much trouble." The taller man with glasses grinned and spoke with a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

Under normal circumstances Magnus wouldn't be caught dead hugging another man, especially this particular man, but this wasn't exactly normal circumstances. So, he ran and embraced his friend tightly, ignoring the police officer's surprised and slightly disgusted looks.

"You're here." Magnus's voiced hitched with his intense relief.

"I'm here." Levi sighed, and gently broke their embrace. "Now, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Of Another World

* * *

"Wow, when did you get a car?" Magnus stared wide eyed at the beautiful parked vehicle.

"It's a rental." Levi spoke, his usual emotionless tone had a hint of arrogance and he unlocked the car.

Magnus didn't hesitate to open the passenger door and sit shotgun. Levi quickly moved to occupy the driver's seat. He turned the keys was instantly satisfied by the low roar of the engine.

"Have you found the others?" Magnus tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"No, I haven't. I don't believe they are here in this world." Levi shifted the car into reverse and promptly backed out of the parking space, he shifted the gear to drive and the two were quickly on their way.

"What? We haven't even looked yet!" Magnus was appalled that his friend would give up so easily, it had only been a few weeks since they had arrived in this new world.

"I have searched, for two whole years I've looked!" Levi glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye before turning his focus back to the road.

Magus was stunned and nearly speechless.

"Two-two y-years?"

Levi raised his brow at the boy who was staring at him like he had sprouted wings. "Yes…?"

"I-I've only been here a few weeks."

It was Levi turn to be shocked, but his surprise quickly dissipated as the gears of his calculating mind began to turn.

"Hm… I see." Levi would have stroked his invisible beard if he hadn't been busy driving with both hands on the wheel.

Magnus remained silent in anticipation for his partner's thoughts on the situation.

"I was closest…" He mumbled and Magnus just stared at him with his questions plastered on his face. Levi had a slight urge to laugh at his counterpart's priceless expression.

"Closest to the… portal." Levi explained and Magnus knew exactly why he had hesitated on the last word. The portal. Relic's final gift. His sacrifice.

"The time at which we entered this world must be influenced upon the distance we stood away from the portal when it drew us in." Levi finished his explanation. "I entered first." He waited for his words to sink in to his friend's less advanced mind.

"So then the others might arrive at this world too?" Magnus could hardly contain his joy at the thought of getting the gang back together. Levi just thought about how his partner was so predictable.

"I doubt it." Levi always spoke his opinion with blunt honesty and he really didn't care if they ever reunited with their comrades. He had already come to terms with the fact that he may never see them again, and there was only one person he wish he could see just one more time, and that person had died in front of is eyes. Levi just couldn't except Relic's death, the powerful man had more secrets then he could count, and he knew about the man's biggest secret of all. Vanessa Haven.

"How can you say that?" Magnus gapped at his friend.

"Well, first of all a passageway of that size would have most likely caved in on its self after transporting both of our masses. Secondly, if the portal had continued expanding, with I sincerely doubt it, it would be at least twenty years before we could possibly meet them, calculating in their distance from the abnormality at the time." Levi finished and Magnus frowned deeply at his words.

Magnus soon sighed with resignation and reclined in his seat, "Twenty years…" He was never a patient person, and Levi just nodded at him even though he hadn't exactly asked a question.

"So what do we do now?" Magnus questioned his good friend, feeling slightly defeated.

"Now? We lay low at the X-mansion till we decide what to do." Levi answered.

"X-mansion?" Magnus raised his brow at the driver.

Levi just grinned slyly, and Magnus grumbled in response. He knew the man well enough to know his expression meant he wasn't going reveal anymore on the matter. Typical Levi.


End file.
